1. Technical Field
This invention relates to waste liners and, more particularly, to a disposable waste liner assembly.
2. Prior Art
The use of portable toilet training units by toddlers or of bedpans by patients or those who are bedridden requires that parents or other caretakers must clean the toilet training units or bedpans after they are used by the toddlers or patients. This is an unpleasant and time-consuming task, and may also aid in the spread of disease. Although there are many different shapes and designs of toilet seats, children's “potty chairs,” training chairs, and commodes that are plastic or portable, they do not solve the problem of containing the waste products and allowing easy, neat and sanitary disposal of the waste products.
Various forms of potty chair liners and bedpan liners have been developed, yet remain unsatisfactory in design. One prior art example shows a potty chair liner that is capable of receiving solid and liquid human waste therein. Such a liner, after being used, claims to be flushable for simplifying cleaning procedures. However, the combined liner and solid waste can create a clog forming obstruction in the plumbing leading from the toilet to the exterior of the home, thus causing the user an increased amount of stress and discomfort. Such a clog may require the use of a plumber, which can be rather expensive, thus causing the liner to create only more inconvenience than what it was intended to avoid.
Accordingly, a need remains for a disposable waste liner assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a waste liner assembly that is convenient and easy to use, provides considerable time savings, and is practical for many applications. Such a disposable liner helps to make toilet training easier for parents and other caregivers of young toddlers. Instead of emptying and washing the potty chair receptacle after each use, a parent simply removes and disposes of the soiled liner. Removing and replacing the liners is quickly and easily accomplished, without ever coming in contact with the urine or feces.